Youtube Family
by Mathias393
Summary: A young boy visits some famous YouTubers, after winning a competition. Suddenly, it's all taken from him. Join Evan and his friends as they grow up and survive in a twisted and messed up world.
1. Chapter 1

~ding dong~ the doorbell makes. As I wait for the door to open I adjust my bag. Someone opens the door. "Hey, you Evan Dawn?" Arin asks. "Yes...I am" I stutter slightly. I had won a GameGrumps competition and was going to stay at there house for the next few days, I was going to turn 15 in a few weeks. "Yeah c'mon in" I walk into his house. Arin, better know as Egoraptor, had offered to keep me for the next few days because Washington was far away. Of corse I was thrilled for this. "Nice house" I say running my fingers through my blonde and oddly markiplier styled hair. "Why thank you, I'll show you to where you'll be staying okay?" he replied. I nodded and followed as walked up the stairs. We turned to the left and I was shown a room with a full sized bed and a TV, along with a small bathroom."Here you are! I'll let you get settled, when your done meet me down stairs." I nodded "yes ." he frowned a small bit "please call me Arin" his smiled soon returned as I called him Arin. My first object I pulled out if my bag was my sword, nicknamed the demon blade. Having a purple hilt and flames up the side of the black katana, it was a piece if work. I strapped it to my back like usual. I unpacked my clothes and essentials, such as phone charger, phone, earbuds, deo, etc. I put on my black leather half gloves I used with my sword. I stood up and took a deep breath. This was different, I was nervous. But I smiled and twiddled with the black ring in my left ring finger. "Alright!" I headed down stairs. Arin smiled then gave me a questioning look. "What's on your back" he said gesturing to my sword. "Oh it's my blade." He nodded. "Cool! May I see it?" I nodded and drew my sword spinning it before holding it out for him to see."whoaw...that's cool." I nodded and put it up. "So... What's on the agenda?" I ask excited. He looked at me and laughed a bit "Well, I was thinking some super mario maker would be good start." I grinned "Awesome! I'm fired up!" Arin laughs "honey you are you talking too...oh hello your here! Sorry I'm Suzy!" She walks up to me. "I'm Evan" I say with a grin. "Sorry I'm just really excited and nervous for this. Suzy looks at Arin. "Don't be, we are probably more nervous than you are." She said with a bright smile. "Alright, lets get started. "


	2. Chapter 2

How do you want to enter?" Asked Arin just normally 3...2...1...go! Hello guys welcome to Hatred Maker ! Where today we will be playing your levels."Evan here! Btw!" "Yup! Lets play some Mario maker!" Danny walks in the room and i nearly piss myself. he pulls out a jar with candies of all sorts. "This is for guests! Arin says" He smiles as Arin starts playing a level called -meet your maker-. "Thanks" I take a pack of milk duds from the jar. I pop one in my mouth and Arin hands me a pack of whoppers. "Which do you prefer?" Arin asks. "Milk duds. End of story." Danny cheers. "Yesss! I win Arin! "He says as I pop more milk duds in my mouth. After about an making an hours worth of compelling gameplay we stop. I stand up and pop my back. "We'll that was fun." danny says. "You guys want some take out? I'm starving." Suzy says as she picks up the phone. "Yeah, sounds great! I'll pay." Arin and suzy shake there heads "nope! We'll be paying for that!" He says. "No, let me pay for it." We argued back and forth while Suzy ordered a large order of Chinese noodles. "There, now it should be here in a few minutes!" She said happily. We sat down on the couch and started to watch darkcloud play through. The doorbell rang and I jumped over them and rolled then answered the door. After I paid for the meal Arin had a canary. He offered to pay me but I wouldn't take it. He finally excepted that and began to eat his food. I ate my noodles with chopsticks while they used forks. "So Evan, tell us some about you." Suzy asked breaking the silence. "Umm, well what do ya wanna know?" I responded. "Anything interesting about your life?" I looked at her. "Yeah...when I was 12 I was a big trouble maker, my parents told me I was going to sent to a training camp. Of corse I sit believe them but one day they did. For 3 years! I trained with monks. I have learned many thing from them...like how to use chopsticks." Arin looked at me "that's a very cool thing!" I nodded and continued to stuff my face. "Umm...what's your favorite food." I look at them and smile "Chinese noodles!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Goodnight Evan" she says as I head up stairs. "Good night" I hear her following me "do you need me to tuck you in." I blush and look at her. "I'm nearly 16 I don't need you to, thanks but goodnight" I go to my room and fall asleep. I wake up as the sun is rising and I go down stairs. "Huh, guess they aren't up yet." I say to myself. I look around and decide to make some pancakes for breakfast. I gather the ingredients and make 6 Pancakes, 2 for everyone. I looked outside and saw it was nice out. I grabbed my sword and attached it to my back. I left a note and ran outside. Right across the road I heard yelling. "Must be nothing..." I say to myself as I swing my sword. "Remember what Ugway said..." I think "never take your eyes off the target." I recall the old man saying. Arin soon walks outside as i finish a flip sword charge. "Ready to come inside?" He asks as I sheathe my sword. "Yeah!" I smile brightly. Danny walks in the room. "Ready guys? 3...2...1..go!" ~Buzz buzz~ "hold on my moms calling..." I walk off camera "hey mom! Hows are you doing?" But it wasnt my mom..."sonny...your parents...are dead...the car was hit by a Simi...I'm sorry". I dropped my phone and fell on my knees. Suzy looked over "Evan! What's wrong?" She ran over. I won't cry, Ugway taught me never to cry. "M-my...my...parents d-died...they're dead...". Arin looked over and put a hand on my shoulder while Dannie started talking to the guy on the phone . "I don't know what to say..." Suzy gives me a awkward hug "I'm so sorry Evan...really...I am" I stand up "I need some time alone..." I head upstairs.I hug my pillow and curse god. Danny tosses me my phone an then leaves. I miss them so much..." I scroll through the pictures of us together...there was also one that made me really happy. It was master Ugway and I as I graduated from the monk training camp. I miss them all so much. I fall asleep with my phone held close. I see my parents smiling down at me nodding, Arin and Suzy are next to me as my parents nod, I wake up. I check my phone -dead- damn... I head downstairs and hear Arin and Steph arguing "You know we can't have kids ourselves! We should adopt him, I checked with the adoption center! Other members of his family are unfit to keep him." Suzy said to Arin "I know suzy but how are we going to take care of a kid...but if it's what you want...I guess we can" Suzy pulled Arin into a strong kiss. "Eww..." I say as I walk down the stairs. "Oh hey!"they say in unison. "Are you okay? Do you want anything" Suzy asked. "No I think I'm fine...I sense a hard road ahead..." Weeks later we where in the court house, the judge asked after we had won "do you want to change your last name?" I nodded "yes sir i do" I was now Evan Hanson.


	4. Chapter 4

"Evan! Wake up sweety! First day of school" I jump out of bed and put my clothes on. Back pack ready I run out the door and run down the street to school. The moment I walk in the door I was approached by a girl with silver hair who said "in this school, prove your popular or be considered an outcast." She walked away. -snap- I hear a camera "hey I'm scott!" A scrawny kid sticks his hand out, I shake it. "I'm Evan." Scott nodded "I work for the school paper, I would like to do a report on the new kid." He looked at me. I pull him close. "Put this in your paper, for years I trained with monks. I don't deal with bullshit and I don't mind beating someone's ass." He nearly shat himself "Dully noted" he ran off. I continued walking down the hallway where I saw my first class, History. I walk in and see a tall man sitting at his desk, I walk over to him. "I'm take a seat anywhere." I shrug and walk over to a desk. "Today you will be learning the history of London." A sigh was heard throughout the class. "Turn your books to page 300 and read section 3, then answer the questions." I do as he say. Soon the bell rings and we head out of class. "Where's the wood shop room!" I panic as the bell rings. I walk by the locker room and I heard some yelling a girl saying "HELP!" I run in the guys locker room to see two guys holding a blue haired girl to the ground, and a guy grabbing her in places that are wrong. "Hey man what the hell!" I yell as I walk up. "Who do you think you are he turns around. "Please help me!" She screams, "Shut up woman!" He slaps her. "Careful!" He punches my sides "ouch!" I punch him in the gut and run on the lockers and kick him in face.-snap- "Anyone else?!" They run out leaving the girl laying there. "Are you okay?" I ask helping her up. "Yes...I...I'll be okay, I'm aqua...you'll be my senpia" I nod "what? oh i'm Evan, I gotta go now okay?" -snap snap snap- I hear a camera. I look around but don't see anything. I finally locate the wood shop but don't have more than 15 minutes of class. Lunch, I see aqua sitting alone and I decide to sit by her. "Hey..." I say as I take a seat. "Hi!" She blushes deeply. The silver haired girl comes up behind me. "Can I have your cookie" she says. "No" I munch down in my Oreo. She looked like she died inside I felt bad I'll make it up to her later. "So where'd you move from? Why'd you move your parents?" Parents...I put my head in my hands and tremble. Aqua asks "Evan are you okay?" She rubs my back. The silver haired girl asked again. "Yeah...I gotta go..." I run out the lunch room. I sit there alone outside,"they don't know...you can't blame them." I say to myself soon the end of school comes and I head home. The silver haired girl walks on the other side of the side walk. "Want a cookie?" I hand her a pack of cookie. "Yay!" She eats the cookies quickly. "Im miracle" she said,

"Yeah I'm Evan." I smile. I walk to my house an she walks into the house across from me. I walk in the house " how'd school go?" Suzy asked. "It was...uh okay!" . We settled down and watched TV where I fell asleep on the couch .


	5. Chapter 5

I feel someone sitting next to me, trying to wake me. "Evan, Evan, are you awake? We're about to Start the show!" Suzy says. "Umm...yeah, I think I am gonna go for some food. Want anything while I'm out?" Arin and danny walked in the room "yeah, can you pick up milk and some pizza?" I nodded and head out the door. I walk through town and go to a local store, I run into Scott -click click-. "Oh hey man." I say as he approaches."hey Evan, whatcha doin?" He says casually. "I'm here to get food, and you?". "I came here to get milk" he grabs milk carton. "We'll cya." He walks out. "Actually" he stops, "I was wondering if you'd wanna go get some lunch, I have nothing to do" he nods as if considering it. "Eh, why not." We walk out to of the store with groceries in hand. We stop but bout houses and drop the stuff off and get into more comfortable clothes before heading out. "What you in the mood for?" I ask as we walk down the street. "Anything really"' he replies. We decide to walk towards a McDonald's. "c'mon man, there's nearly no cars that come down this way." We jay walk across roads seeing nothing but an occasional dumpster behind a building. "Hold on man" he bends over to tie his shoe. I continue to walk across the road when Scott yells "LOOK OUT!" I see a red car rush towards me followed by police sirens in the back ground.

My instincts kick in, with a running leap I flip over the car and land on my feet. The cop car soon passes us too. Scott looked dead "how...what...was that.." I look at him and grin "oh that's just some tricks from...Ummm...gymnastics" he accepts the answer and we continue down the road.


End file.
